Hold My Hand
by Kamia Keehl
Summary: Gaara and Sakura when they're still a child. Slightly GaaraSaku, Oneshot for now.


**Made**: 28 July 2009  
**Rated**: K+  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, just borrow it for a while.**  
****Note**: A random fic I made.. well, actually I made this TWO days ago.. but this is the short version. I'll add the full one when I got enough reviews and if you want it to be just like this, then I won't add or edit anything. Personally, I think it's best if I leave it like this, dunno why.

**Mood**: Ugh!  
**Music**: White Lies - To Lose My Life

* * *

He's on the swing, alone, always alone with no one but his teddy bear. No one dare to go near him, no one ever brave enough to ask him play, no one love him – even his father only use him as a tool. People call him monster, freak, and they would look at him like he's some kind of disgusting thing.

He's a monster.

Well, that's what she heard.

"Momma, I'm going to play with Ino now!" Little Sakura called from the back door.

"Alright dear, be careful." Her mother popped her face from the kitchen and gives a smile at her. Sakura smile back as she closed the door and ready to go to the park.

The sky looks so blue and there are some birds and squirrels running along the tree. Her aqua eyes mesmerize the clouds before she spots her blonde haired friend not far at the sandbox, but she stopped, seeing her terrified friend. She walks cautiously and put a hand to her shoulder. She gasped.

"Sakura, you could give me a heart attack!"

"What's wrong Ino?" She asked as her blonde friend points to the sandbox. There, she could see a red head boy with a teddy bear near him.

"There's Gaara there, I don't want to play near him."

"Why?"

"Because he's a monster." She hissed. Sakura raised an eyebrow and notice the small wince he made when he heard that sentence. Sakura knows this boy. She used to hear about him being a monster and all, because there's a demon named Shukaku sealed inside him… just like Naruto. She knows how life treating them unfair like _they're _the monster. In fact, they're just hosts, the one who have a monster _inside_ them. But not themselves.

"Why is he here? Isn't he like, should be in Suna?"

Ino sighed, "I don't know… I guess his father – Kazekage – is here to meet the Hokage."

Before Ino could finish her sentence, Sakura already marched towards the sandbox, ignoring her warnings and all. No, Sakura never cared, she never believes rumors. Yes, the rumors about him having a monster inside him may be true, but that doesn't mean he would turn into a monster.

She continues to walk towards him.

* * *

Being the one who people accused as monster, he became a loner. No one dare to go near him, no one ever brave enough to ask him play, no one love him – even his father only use him as a tool. People call him monster, freak, and they would look at him like he's some kind of disgusting thing.

He's a monster.

Well, for this once, he thinks that the people are right… he _is_ a monster.

"Gaara, I'm going to meet the Hokage. Stay here." His father said, pointing at the park near the Hokage mansion. His emerald eyes watch as his father walks into the Hokage's mansion and left him alone. Kankuro and Temari are staying home because they need to do something. As he, well, the Suna villagers are afraid that he'll lose control. That's why the Kazekage decided to brought him.

He looks around the park to find some kids playing. He starts to walk towards them but they stopped abruptly as they run – some shrieked, some just disappears into nowhere and left him alone. _It's the same… here and home, it's the same,_ he thought before he starts to play in the sand, swirling it around him. Sometimes he'll make the sand floating, or maybe encircling some of the fallen leaves. Yes, the sand is his only friend. He got none._ **You have me**_, the Shukaku replied. But he shook his head and then stares at the blue wide sky. The wind starts to blows and he feels his burden lighten a bit. Just a bit.

He heard rustling behind him and he spot two girls – one with blonde hair and the other with pink beautiful hair.

He heard the pink haired one asked about something and he heard the blonde hissed, "Because he's a monster." He winced at that, but he got used to it, so he feels kinda numb. His ears pick up some soft footsteps from behind him. His sand already forming a defense stance, but it flattered down when he sees who's approaching him. His eyes widen in shock because this is the first time…

The first time someone offers him a hand.


End file.
